The present invention relates to photo-controlled lights.
A conventional photo-controlled light, such as Republic of China New Utility Model Patent No. M360187 “Bicycle Warning Light,” includes a photoelectric switch that is connected between a power source and a light bulb, such that the photoelectric switch decides whether or not to close based on the degree of luminosity detected in the surrounding environment. By this means, the photoelectric switch assumes a closed position when light in the outside environment is insufficient and transmits electrical power provided by the power source to the light bulb, causing the light bulb to emit light, thereby providing the function of illumination. When there is sufficient light in the outside environment, the photoelectric switch assumes an open position and stops transmitting electrical power provided by the power source to the light bulb, thereby avoiding the waste of energy. By means of the above electrical circuit structure, a conventional photo-controlled light can be mechanically controlled based on the degree of luminosity in the outside environment and may achieve the goals of rapid response and effectively reducing electricity consumption.
However, the abovementioned conventional photo-controlled light still typically has the following drawback: on-off control of this kind of conventional photo-controlled light is generally limited to control based on the luminosity of the outside environment, and it does not provide the user with further automatic on-off control in accordance with how the light is used. For example: late at night, when the user no longer requires illumination, some conventional photo-controlled lights cannot be automatically turned off as desired so as to conserve energy. This wastes energy. In particular, with regard to a photo-controlled light that is not connected to the municipal power grid by power lines and which only utilizes solar or wind energy to generate and store electricity, the above drawback is more prone to resulting in the problem of insufficient electricity due to improper energy use, and may render the conventional photo-controlled light only capable of providing weak lighting when the user requires full illumination.